


The Alchemist and the Apprentice

by tearstained_soul, toumei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Half-Human, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Longing, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Violence, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearstained_soul/pseuds/tearstained_soul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumei/pseuds/toumei
Summary: I know this is just a prologue. I wrote this months ago and I'm trying to get back into writing. I'm currently working on the first chapter and I don't have much planned out so it'll either be short and simple or it will actually go somewhere. I usually let the story takes me wherever it wants. I'll try to get it up within the next two weeks.I'm also trying to work on a summary for this work and I have no idea how I want to go about it. I'll figure that out at some point.





	The Alchemist and the Apprentice

“Sorry,” I said softly with a dull voice. I guess I really was. Regardless of my feelings or morals, I slipped my hand into the middle-aged man’s pocket. My fingers closed around his data card. I was fast, I had to be so people wouldn’t notice my thieving fingers. He was faster. His hand clamped around my wrist with a cold iron grip. My heart leapt into my throat and his card dropped right back into his pocket.

How did he know what I was doing? Barely a second passed from when I bumped into him and slipped my hand into his pocket. No one ever noticed that.

“You really should-” he began to chastise me, but I wasn’t thinking straight. My fist was on fire as it slammed into his gut. His eyes widened with a mix of shock and pain and his grip on me tightened. I didn’t have a second to figure out what was happening before he pulled me into a headlock. Struggling was useless but at least I could still breathe freely and easily.

“Magic, huh? Is that all you can do or is there more?” His voice was strong and clear, just full of twinkling curiosity.

I hissed, “Lemme go!” I couldn’t let them take me. I couldn’t go back. I wouldn’t. I was lost in panic but the man was a sea of calm. Stoic like a statue.

“I want you to come with me. There’s a school that can help you with your gift. You’re a little old by the looks of it but I’m sure someone who can pickpocket as well as you can get through easily enough.”

Hot tears sprang into my eyes, flooding my vision and threatening to stain my cheeks. He was lying. He was going to turn me in or try to sell me or keep me for himself. I didn’t even know what he meant by gift. Magic? It was all silly little tricks I was always sure I was hallucinating. I knew not to trust my eyes anymore. I had trusted his kind before. It ruined my life; I didn’t know how old I was, not that I was ever sure, and I could barely sleep. Maybe he was just as crazy as I was.

It didn’t matter. I just wanted to escape from his grasp and get out of there.

“Please stop struggling. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

The tears spilled from my eyes. _Liar._ I desperately wanted to disappear.

‘You’re homeless. If you come with me, you’ll have a warm bed and a full stomach. As well as a chance to grow and develop your gift and be somebody.”

I couldn’t get out of his grasp. There was no chance of going back to normal.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I’m an Alchemist myself. Please just give it a chance.”

_I don’t want to. I can’t. You’re lying!_

“Please. I just want to help you.”

_I don’t need your help! You’re a liar!_

There was absolutely no way to escape. I found myself nodding. I couldn’t speak through the tears. He released his hold but rather quickly took hold of my wrist. I was a flight risk after all. But I had no more fight in me at that moment.

Alchemy was all I had to keep surviving. The last and only chance I had at a life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just a prologue. I wrote this months ago and I'm trying to get back into writing. I'm currently working on the first chapter and I don't have much planned out so it'll either be short and simple or it will actually go somewhere. I usually let the story takes me wherever it wants. I'll try to get it up within the next two weeks. 
> 
> I'm also trying to work on a summary for this work and I have no idea how I want to go about it. I'll figure that out at some point.


End file.
